Our Summer
by winterludde
Summary: Jungkook hanya ingin mengisi hari-hari musim panasnya dengan Da Rae


**Our Summer**

**Story by :**

**Winterludde**

**BTS X OC**

**Cast : Jeon Jungkook BTS**

Terik menyengat kulit lebih terasa luar biasa panas dari pada kemarin. Masih pukul 8 di pagi hari namun banyak aktivitas yang telah diselesaikan. Di penghujung ladang suatu desa, dengan telapak tangan dinodai tanah, peluh sudah membanjiri kening bahkan di kaus abu-abu yang dipakainya tercetak bekas keringat yang menempel di punggung. Muka memerah seperti literan darah dalam tubuh mengumpul disana. Ada setitik keringat yang hampir menetes di ujung hidung bangir juga dagunya.

"Berhenti menatapku, kak." Menghentikan aktivas memetik tomatnya sejenak untuk menatap seorang perempuan yang masih betah memperhatikan wajah pemuda tampan didepannya. "Kau bahkan belum mengumpulkan separuh dariku,"

Disambut kekehan dari sang perempuan tadi, "Wajahmu menarik dilihat, sih. Coba saja kau ikut denganku sebentar di kota sudah pasti akan banyak yang meminta nomor teleponmu."

"Dan kemudian mereka akan menyesal mengenalku," Cicit pemuda itu pelan.

"Jangan membuatku menjelaskan mengenai kepercayaan diri padamu untuk yang keratusan kali."

"Tidak sebanyak itu, kak"

Jika saja memiliki rasa percaya diri yang besar sudah pasti akan ada banyak perubahan darinya. Mungkin dengan memangkas rambutnya menjadi model _undercut_ seperti orang kota bilang akan tampak keren. Atau memakai celana jeans dengan robekan dilutut dan sepatu merk _Air Jordans_ serta jaket kulit warna hitam. Akan terlihat seperti anak nakal, pikir Jungkook.

Dan mungkin dengan kepercayaan diri yang besar, akan terungkap satu kenyataan yang telah terpendam rapat entah semenjak kapan pada perempuan cantik yang setiap liburan musim panas selalu menempati rumah ibu tua yang biasa dia panggil nenek yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

"Aku punya selai nanas dan roti dirumah nenek, kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Kau yang membuat selai nanasnya?" Mengingat untuk membeli setoples selai perlu menempuh 30 menit ke toko yang berada di perbatasan desa sedangkan Jungkook tidak yakin melihat Rani keluar rumah kemarin.

"Tentu saja, ibumu memberiku 3 buah nanas segar kemarin. Jika dimakan langsung membuat lidahku gatal lalu aku terpikir untuk membuat selai saja."

Da Rae, lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Senang sekali jika sudah bercerita. Ada binar cemerlang dalam matanya, seperti memberikan bayangan galaksi paling indah. Menyedot seluruh perhatian seolah hanya dialah pusat semestanya.

"Datanglah nanti malam, kata orang langit pergantian musim indah dilihat di malam hari."

_Cepat sekali_, batinnya. Satu tahun hanya dilalui selama kurang lebih 3 bulan di musim panas. Lalu beralih ke musim gugur yang akan membuatmu bertemu pandang dengan dominasi warna merah kecoklatan. Sayangnya kau harus rajin menyapu halaman depan rumahmu atau jika tidak serakan daun yang berjatuhan akan tertimbun disana.

*

Malam pun tiba, roti panggang yang sudah dipotong kecil berisi selai nanas buatan Da Rae sendiri. Duduk diteras rumah ditemani segelas lemon madu dan pemuda lain yang datang membawa buah semangka yang sudah dikupas.

"Kau ingin disini sampai pagi? Cemilannya terlalu banyak" Tanya Da Rae sambil mencelupkan roti kedalam lemon madu.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dengan menatap langit di pertengahan September. Memikirkan apa yang sudah terlalui bulan Agustus kemarin. Memetik buah-buahan bersama, berjalan beriringan membeli es krim di perbatasan desa. Membantu nenek membuatkan kembang gula kesukaannya. Kenapa rasanya begitu cepat musim berganti.

Jika boleh mengulang kembali, lelaki bersurai coklat itu ingin menghabiskan seluruh periode musimpanasnya dengan perempuan yang sekarang sedang berbicara tentang cara ia membuat roti panggang. Memberikan segala waktu yang dimilikinya. Mengungkap satu rahasia terbesarnya.

"Kau sebentar lagi lulus SMA, kan? Bagaimana rencanamu?" Sekarang perempuan itu bertanya kepada Jungkook. Dia tidak akan memulai pembicaraan jika tidak dipancing dengan pertanyaan. Susah sekali menebak apa isi pikirannya.

"Ayah menyuruhku mencari universitas di Kota. Katanya biar bisa jadi bibit unggul di desa ini." Jawabnya dengan pandangan merunduk.

Tawa kecil menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu. Suara antusias pun terdengar, "Benar, kau harus jadi bintang disini. Aku tau kau pintar dan rajin belajar. Pasti tidak akan menyusahkanmu disana."

Hening kemudian, dua orang itu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Rasa takut dan senang akan bagaimana pemuda itu melanjutkan kuliah di kota. Besar kemungkinan bisa berjumpa dengan Da Rae di musim-musim yang lain.

"Kau tidak akan liburan kesini lagi tahun depan?"

"Tentu aku kembali. Aku tiap musim panas pasti kesini, Kook."

"Aku menunggumu,"

"Aku juga menunggumu. Jadilah bintang kecil bersinarku,"

Katanya suatu perpisahan memiliki tujuan untuk bertemu kembali. Ada alasan mengapa ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membongkar rahasianya. Dia belum siap. Apa yang dia punya untuk bisa diberikan. Akan seperti apa reaksinya nanti. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan apapun. _Aku belum kelihatan keren dimatanya, _batin pemilik surai kecoklatan itu.

Ada berbagai analogi jika kau membicarakan tentang sebuah perasaan. Jungkook bisa sangat menyukai musim panas, ia bisa menyimpan semua memori bersama Da Rae didalam otaknya dengan sangat baik. Mengingat tawa dan senyum cantik perempuan itu, menerbangkan ribuan kupu-kupu dari perutnya, menghangatkan hatinya.

Namun dia juga ingin merasakan indahnya musim gugur. Merapikan rambut Da Rae dari tiupan angin dan dedauan yang jatuh diatas kepalanya. Melihat salju turun untuk pertama kali. Memasangkan syal dilehernya saat musim dingin membekukan kulit. Dia ingin memetikkan aster garbera ataupun tulip dari bukit yang selalu menyajikan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh dengan baik di musim semi. Mengatakan terimakasih telah menjadi hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Bulannya cantik sekali," Ujar Da Rae. Terbentuk kurva sempurna dibibir tipis perempuan itu. "Habiskan rotinya. Aku menyimpan satu untukmu di meja, bawalah pulang nanti."

Sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Jungkook membenci waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat. Semangka yang tadi ia kupas dan bersihkan bijinya sudah habis termakan.

Jungkook berdiri, menarik tangan Da Rae untuk ikut menyangga kakinya di lantai. "Aku ingin menyusulmu ke kota, kak." Ungkap Jungkook. Terdapat kepastian di bola mata bulatnya.

"Tepati janjimu adik kecil. Kau sudah tumbuh besar ternyata," Kata Da Rae tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook.

Andai Jungkook bisa lebih egois. Menyatakan perasaannya dari dulu. Membuat dunia mengerti bahwa Da Rae adalah seluruh galaksinya. Pusat alam semestanya. Bentuk perasaan paling magis dalam hidupnya.

Tapi cinta Jungkook terlampau tulus. Da Rae begitu dikara jika hanya dimiliki sendiri. Jungkook sanggup membagi senyum Da Rae untuk dinikmati bentala. Langit malam sudah pasti cemburu bahwa ada yang menyaingi eloknya sinar rembulan.

*

Musim panas tahun berikutnya sudah dimulai sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lutut bernoda tanah yang masih jarang ditumbuhi rumput liar. Hawa panas tidak menghalangi Da Rae untuk melepas hoodie yang dikenakannya. Dia begitu merindukan bocah berbau matahari itu. Yang selalu menghalau terik mentari yang mengenai kepala Da Rae dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

Membaca kembali nama orang yang selama ini menyesakkan ruang hatinya pada batu nisan di depannya.

"Kau pembuat janji paling buruk, Kook."

The End

Hello, this is my very first fic ;;;_;;;

boleh banget kasih review dan sarannya


End file.
